


Cute, Just Like You

by faierius



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocolate, Cute, FFXValentine Exchange, Fluff, Lights, M/M, Silly, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, adorable boys, primarily Promptis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faierius/pseuds/faierius
Summary: Prompto wants to give Noctis a Valentine's Day date fit for royalty. But how does one do that when you're out in the Leide desert without access to anything remotely romantic?My present for the FFXValentine's Exchange! For benethert on twitter.





	Cute, Just Like You

                “Ignis!” whined Prompto, drawing out the second _I_.

                Sighing through his nose, the bespectacled man looked up from his phone screen. “Yes, Prompto?”

                With a theatrical moan, the blond flopped to the ground at Ignis’ feet. Crossing his legs, he turned periwinkle eyes up at the other man.

                One of Ignis’ brows arched as he tucked his phone away. He met the puppy-dog expression with a smirk. “You appear distressed.”

                Tipping his head back, Prompto groaned again. “I am! I need your help.”

                Crossing his arms on his knees, Ignis leaned forward. “I’ll help in whatever way I can, of course. What’s the problem?”

                Prompto glanced over his shoulder to make sure Gladio and Noctis hadn’t returned to camp without his knowledge. Satisfied he was still alone with Ignis, he focused on the man again. “Well…y’know how Valentine’s Day is coming up?”

                Ignis inclined his head.

                “What am I gonna do?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “For Noct for Valentine’s! What am I gonna do? We’re in the middle of nowhere, in the desert, with no access to anything remotely romantic. I need ideas!”

                “I’m sure His Highness will be happy no matter what you do, Prompto,” Ignis assured him.

                Prompto pouted. “That doesn’t help me, Ig. What are you doing for the big guy?”

                Ignis paused, licking his lips, the tip of his tongue sticking out. His eyes widened behind his glasses and his cheeks colored slightly.

                A grin spread on Prompto’s face. “Ooh! Must be something good. You’re blushing!”

                Clearing his throat, Ignis readjusted his glasses and leaned back in his seat again. “Actually, Gladio insisted on covering everything this year. It will be the first time since we began dating…”

                “Aw, that’s nice ‘a him. You must be nervous, though.”

                Ignis smirked. “I admit I do feel a slight hint of trepidation.”

                “Well, in that case, wanna shoot me some ideas?” Prompto turned hopeful, twinkling eyes up at Ignis, waiting.

                “Why not draw on past dates for inspiration?” the man suggested.

                “All our dates were, like, at the arcade, or in the park, or a movie at his place. Nothing I can recreate out here in the sticks,” Prompto grumbled, twisting his mouth to the side.

                “Prompto,” sighed Ignis, blinking slowly, “you’ll need to give me a little to work with. I’m not planning your entire date. Is it not enough I acquiesced a night off though we haven’t the time?”

                “Ah, you’re right. I’m sorry. I’m just…not good at this sort of thing, y’know? Last year Noct took me out to a really fancy restaurant, and the year before for our first V-Day, we went skating and then for a walk. That was all Noct. I’m a total fish outta water, here.” Sighing, Prompto flopped onto his back, the faint blue glow of the haven runes casting a sickly hue on his skin.

                “As I said, Noctis will be quite pleased no matter what you do for him. I’ve known him long enough to know lavish affairs do not interest him. Something small, from the heart, will be best.”

                “Oh!” Prompto declared, flinging himself upright again. “I could turn camp into, like, um, a retreat or something. With lights and sleeping bags under the stars.”

                The corner of Ignis’ mouth turned upward at Prompto’s enthusiasm. “And what will you do for dinner?”

                Prompto froze for a heartbeat before a sheepish smirk curved his lips and he let out a nervous chuckle. “I guess we can stock up on snacks at Hammerhead?”

                “I think not!” Ignis told the boy, mock horror on his face. “You need proper nutrition.”

                “C’mon, Ig. I’m not a good cook.”

                “Anyone can make a passable meal with some instruction.”

                “W-wait! You mean—”

                “I will help you prepare something.”

                “You’re the best, Iggy!” The blond sprang to his feet and gave the other man’s shoulder a whack. “You want me to see what Gladio has up his non-existent sleeves to return the favor?”

                Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at the conspiratorial twinkle in Prompto’s eyes. “Thank you, but I’ll have to decline. I wouldn’t want to spoil his surprise. No one likes it when he gets pouty.”

                Prompto snorted. Even if Gladio did get pouty, Prompto was looking forward to his Valentine’s Day.

 

***

 

                Prompto was freaking out a little when the time finally came. Okay, he was freaking out a _lot_. He darted back and forth between things, primping and adjusting, trying to make sure everything looked absolutely perfect. He was setting up a date for royalty, after all. Every few seconds he would stop and look toward the road, hoping to spot the Regalia.

                Ignis watched the one-man chaos with raised brows. He stayed behind by no choice of his own while Gladio and Noctis made a quick trip to Hammerhead for last minute _supplies_. He stood on the edge of the haven, amused, and a little frightened.

                “Calm down, Prompto. If you keep going at this pace, you’ll not have any energy left when he arrives,” Ignis teased, shifting from one foot to the other.

                “Ignis,” the man whined, “you don’t understand! You’re with Gladio. That guy is way low maintenance. Noct is a _prince_!”

                Ignis was sure the noise that came from him would have been better suited to the snout of a garula. “Prompto, I assure you His Highness is more suited to the label _low maintenance_ than Gladiolus. You’ve been together long enough, you ought to know he’s happy just having your presence.”

                Sighing, Prompto flopped into one of the chairs he set up by the small camping table. “Honestly, I don’t know what he’s thinking most of the time.”

                “His expressions are not exactly subtle.”

                “Then maybe I’m just not good at reading people. Aw, man. This whole set up is so dumb!” Prompto gestured at the fruits of his labor. “He’s gonna hate it.”

                “I highly doubt that, but you’ll find out soon enough. Come, let’s meet them at the road,” Ignis replied, indicating the cloud of dust speeding down the highway toward them.

                “That’s like asking me to walk to my own funeral,” Prompto grumbled, following the other man. Nervous butterflies tickled his belly and he couldn’t help fidgeting with his hair and clothes, trying to get himself ready. He felt like this was his first date all over again, and he was not thrilled.

                “May I ask what you did with your Shield, Highness?” Ignis asked when Noctis pulled up next to them, alone in the Regalia.

                “Left him back at Hammerhead,” the man replied, leaving the car running as he got out.

                “Why?”

                “He had stuff to do. Wants you to go meet him.” Noctis shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

                “Subtle,” chuckled Prompto, nudging Ignis.

                “Right. Well, I’ll be borrowing the Regalia for the night, it seems. Enjoy your evening, gentlemen. Do call if you need anything. And Prompto?”

                The blond’s eyebrows rose. “Yeah?”

                “Good luck.”

                Prompto grinned sheepishly as Noctis stepped up close, their shoulders touching. They watched Ignis pull away, turning back toward Hammerhead, waiting until they were alone before either of them spoke.

                “Happy Valentine’s Day, Prom,” Noctis mumbled, planting a quick peck on the man’s cheek.

                “Uh, y-you, you too,” Prompto replied with an anxious twitter.

                Noctis grinned at him. “Your hands are sweating. Why’re you so nervous?”

                Prompto hadn’t even noticed their hands were clasped. Sneaky man. Wiping his free hand on his pant leg, he squeezed Noctis’ hand and started back toward the haven. “Can you blame a guy for getting butterflies when planning a big date?”

                “You didn’t have to go out of your way. I’m just glad we can spend time together without Specs and Gladio,” Noctis told the man, nudging him as they walked.

                “Dude! You can’t say that after some of the stuff you planned for us!” protested Prompto. “Dinner on top of the Citadel, a picnic in the royal gardens, front row seats for my favorite band…I can’t match stuff like that in the first place! I can’t _afford_ to spoil you like that, not that you need me to anyway. You had everything you ever wanted, being royalty and all. I’m just…me.”

                “Prompto.”

                The blond continued to babble on, stating why nothing he did could ever be good enough to meet Noctis’ standards.

                “Prompto!”

                Stopping short, he looked up and met dark eyes. “What?”

                “Cut it out,” Noctis chuckled, shaking his head.

                “Huh?” Color blossomed in Prompto’s cheeks, making his freckles darken.

                “Give it up, dude. You’re stuck with me.”

                Brow furrowed, Prompto wrinkled up his nose at his boyfriend. “What?”

                Biting his bottom lip, Noctis glanced away, his own cheeks coloring. “I’m not with you because of money and status, Prom. I spoil you because I can, not because I expect it in return,” he muttered. “This is embarrassing. How come you don’t get it?”

                “Noct, what are you talking about?”

                The man pursed his lips and huffed. “Never mind. I just wanna see what you’ve been up to.” Releasing Prompto’s hand, Noctis headed up the hill toward the haven.

                Prompto’s shoulders dropped, and he wasn’t sure what to do. It seemed he missed a moment. “Man, can you get any dumber?” he mumbled to himself.

                “You say something, Prom?” Noctis asked, glancing over his shoulder.

                “Huh?” Head snapping up, Prompto met Noct’s eyes. “Nope, nothing!” Jogging the few steps separating them, Prompto flung himself onto the man’s back and clasped his hands over his eyes.

                Noctis squeaked, startled.

                “Don’t wanna ruin the surprise!” the blond laughed, guiding Noctis up to the haven. “Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

                “Prompto, you have my eyes _covered_.”

                “Doesn’t mean you weren’t thinking about it.”

                Smirking, Noctis reached up and patted Prompto’s arms. “Goof.”

                “Kay, we’re going uphill. Be careful, dude.”

                Smirking, Noctis let Prompto usher him up the gentle slope. He was excited to see what the man came up with out here in the middle of the Leide desert. He’d love it no matter what because he was with Prompto, but his boyfriend still couldn’t seem to get past their class gap. It was a fact that always nagged at him and he wished he could get Prompto to relax about it.

                “Careful, careful,” Prompto whispered, guiding him slowly. “Okay, stop! Wait right here and keep your eyes closed!”

                “Alright, alright.” Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and waited for further instructions. He listened to Prompto’s boots scuff stone and dirt as he hurried back and forth, fixing who-knew-what.

                Prompto stopped in the middle of the campsite, took a last look around and released a steadying breath. “Okay. You can open your eyes now.”

                “You sure?” Noctis teased, giving the man one final chance to primp.

                An odd little noise of hesitation escaped the man’s throat.

                Noctis grinned.

                “N-no. No, you’re good. Open up!”

                Lowering his head, Noctis opened his eyes. As he looked up, he lifted his head and his eyes locked with Prompto’s. Blushing and biting his lip, Prompto fiddled with a wrinkle in his pant leg as he waited for Noctis’ reaction. Reluctantly, Noctis took his eyes off the blond and looked around the campsite.

                To one side of the roaring fire in the center of the haven, a small collapsible table had been set up, one chair on either end. The table was set for two, a short, wide candle flickering between the dishes. The utensils and flatware were their usual camping gear, but Prompto tried to class it up with a makeshift tablecloth and napkins. Dinner was waiting for them on Ignis’ workstation, keeping warm beneath covers.

                Noctis turned his attention to the other half of the campsite and a smile spread across his face. The tent stood open, their sleeping backs pulled out to rest on the stone ground in front. Extra blankets lay in folded piles on top, next to a flashlight, Prompto’s camera, and a few other odds and ends. The thing that struck Noctis as the most endearing part of the whole set up, however, was the lighting. As someone who valued perfect, proper lighting for the sake of his photographs, Prompto chose one of the worst light sources just to add to the atmosphere. A string of grass green, cactuar shaped lights adorned the tend, casting an interesting glow across the sleeping bags. It clashed with the setting sun, but it was so adorable and so Prompto it hurt.

                “It…it was all I could get,” Prompto muttered when he noticed Noctis’ gaze linger on the stringed lights.

                “It’s cute. I like them,” Noctis replied, sauntering over to Prompto.

                Raising a skeptical brow, Prompto stepped into Noctis’ offered embrace. “Really?”

                “Really. So, what did Iggy make us for dinner? I’m eager to move our night to the sleeping bags.” Winking, he kissed the tip of Prompto’s freckled nose.

                “Actually,”—Prompto returned the kiss and ducked out of the hug—“I made dinner!”

                Noctis’ eyebrows rose.

                “Seriously! He helped me a little, but I did, like, ninety percent of this.” Transferring the covered dishes from the workstation to the table, Prompto whipped the covers off with a flourish. “I _did_ cook for myself a lot, you know.”

                Watching steam waft from the meals, Noctis let out a low whistle. “Looks awesome,” he told Prompto, dropping into one chair.

                Prompto snorted. “You don’t have to flatter me. It looks like a herd of Anak ran through it. I’ve never made it before, so I hope it tastes good at least.” Sitting down across from Noctis, he spread his napkin across his lap.

                “It smells like it’ll taste good,” Noct assured him.

                “Well…dig in!”

                Noctis didn’t have to be told twice. As soon as the first forkful of food touched his tongue, his eyes grew wide and he met Prompto’s gaze across the small table.

                “Well?” the blond asked hesitantly.

                “It’s good. _Really_ good. Whenever this is on the menu, you’re making it instead of Specs.”

                Prompto scoffed, looking away to hide his pink cheeks. “Iggy’s cooking is on a whole ‘nuther level. You don’t have to lie just ‘cause I’m your boyfriend.”

                “Have you tried it yet, dummy?” Noctis blinked at the man, trying not to stare. This nervousness pouring from Prompto was painfully adorable and reminiscent of their first official date. Despite having been friends for a while, his companion blushed the entire day and continually tripped over his words. The funny thing was, it wasn’t any different from the hundreds of other times they hung out, except now it had a title on it. Then again, Noctis hadn’t come across any smoother.

                Finally putting the food in his mouth, Prompto looked back at the man with wide eyes. “Wow. This _is_ good!”

                “Told you.” Reaching across the table, Noctis bonked Prompto on the head. “Hey, um…I’ve got something for you when we’re done eating.”

                “Really? You didn’t have to, Noct.”

                “It’s not much. It’s actually really dumb,” he muttered, frowning at his food.

                “I’ll be the judge of that!” Prompto’s bright grin outshone the candle between them.

                With a quiet chuckle, Noctis shook his head. He’d never be able to keep up with Prompto’s rapid shifts in mood. But as long as it came back to this sunshiny smile, all was right with the world.

                Sticking his hand out, Noctis put it on the table, palm up. He wiggled his fingers and raised a brow at Prompto. The other man continued to smile, putting his hand over Noct’s and curling their fingers together. As they ate, they slipped into easy conversation and enjoyed one another’s company.

                “I was too preoccupied setting this up that I forgot to get you a present,” Prompto admitted when they sat down on their sleeping bags after dinner. The glow from the cactuar lights turned his hair green.

                “Don’t worry about it. This was really last minute,” Noctis muttered, reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a small cellophane package, he turned it over in his hands and cursed.

                “What? What’s the problem?” asked Prompto, trying to see his present.

                “They got all melty in my pocket,” he grumbled, extending his hand toward Prompto. In his palm was a small, clear back with vibrant pink and yellow ribbons to tie it shut. Inside the bag, stuck together and slightly misshapen from melting, were little chocolate chocobos.

                Eyebrows quivering, Prompto’s lips parted and he accepted the chocolate with a touch so gentle it was like he was being handed one of his favorite bird’s precious eggs. “Aww, Noct! This is the cutest thing ever!”

                “They’re called Choco-Chicks. I didn’t even know they made something like that…” Noctis mumbled, scuffing a hand through his hair and trying to hide his blushing cheeks against his arm.

                “Noctis Lucis Caelum! Are you giving me Valentine’s chocolate?”

                “Shut up!” Groaning, Noctis pulled his knees up to his chest and hid his face.

                “And they’re even little chocobos!” Grinning, Prompto draped himself across Noctis’ back, hugging him tightly. The cellophane crinkled loudly.

                “Shut up!”

                Laughing, Prompto peppered Noctis’ neck and ears with kisses. “How are you so cute? Aw man, all my freaking out was for nothing.”

                Noctis groaned noisily against his legs.

                “Love you, Noct. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

                Moving fast, Noctis twisted around, hooking his arm across Prompto’s shoulders and throwing him onto his back. One hand planted to either side of Prompto’s head, Noctis hovered over the man. He stared into wide, confused periwinkle eyes for a heartbeat before leaning down and pressing his lips to Prompto’s.

                Humming against Noctis, Prompto’s eyes slid shut and he slipped his arms around the man’s neck. He pushed back against the kiss, parting his lips as Noctis made himself comfortable.

                Noctis broke the kiss, keeping his lips close to Prompto’s “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

                Seeing the cactuar lights reflected in Noctis’ eyes, Prompto laughed, squeezing the man against his chest. “The best one yet!”


End file.
